The boy who used to be
by Lunalover009
Summary: In the beginning it was just flashes, flashes of a face or a voice, even flashes of feelings. Then they started to grow...
1. Chapter 1

**The boy who used to be**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Naruto related.

**Summary: **In the beginning it was just flashes, flashes of a face or a voice, even flashes of feelings. Then they started to grow...

**Pairings: **No parings but if you really want to you could take it as a slight Kaka/Obi/Naru fic

**Prologue:**

It's you again isn't it, these feelings, these thoughts, they aren't really mine... are they? But I know it's you, the one from the dreams, the dreams that aren't really dreams... you're that one that is me but isn't, I see you sometimes out of the corner of my eye, the boy who used to be...

**Chapter one: **

Raising a tanned hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun the happy-go-lucky blonde turned his gaze back to the tree stump he'd been practicing on. The stump was an old one, worn down from use, and not just by Naruto. He was standing in the middle of an over-grown clearing that showed obvious signs of someone trying to fix it up. With the hacked up grass trimmed down to manageable lengths, trees with branches snapped off that had hung too low, and a pile of rocks and branches off to the side and out of the way. It was hard not to notice.

After collecting all of his stray kunai and shurikun, Naruto headed off in the direction of town. The clearing was located somewhere in between the Uchiha district and the Hyuuga residence in a no-man's land so he was free to come and go as he liked. He found the clearing about a year ago when he was walking past an alleyway. Something just told him he was suppose to go that way, he knew it was _him_ that it was _his_ clearing but the sense of ownership and possession that over took him when he stepped into the old over grown clearing compelled him to stay. He kept coming back every time despite himself, and despite knowing whose clearing it really was.

Stepping on to the main road leading to the Academy, Naruto lifted his arms to adjust his newly acquired hiate-ate, only to spot his raven haired rival coming from the direction of the Uchiha district. The blonde tensed and quickened his pace slightly out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sasuke doing the same, gritting his teeth he speed up even more speed walking ahead of the other boy. Spotting the Academy not too far ahead he started to jog at the same moment Sasuke did.

"You're going down bastard!"

"Hn, yeah right dope"

Naruto grinned and shifted into a run, only to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Hn, nice going dope." The last Uchiha threw a superior looking smirk over his shoulder and strolled off through the Academy gates. Grumbling under his breath about stupid, cheating, smug bastards, the blonde got to his feet brushing his orange jump suit off as he went and entered in after him.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Sitting at a random desk in the middle of class pouting over the loss to Sasuke, only moments before when the low drawl of a voice brought him out of his musings.

"Hey, Naruto what are you doing here and where'd you get that hiate-ate? Did you dig it out of the trash or something?" the blonde turn to the lazy brunette with his normal grin planted across his face,

"Hehe nah, I past too and Iruka-sensezi gave it to me!" Shikamaru gave him a long stare before mumbling 'troublesome' under his breath and leaving to take a seat for himself. Not long after that the whole class turn to the door when they heard a loud screeching of the co-captains of the 'Sasuke Uchiha is a god' fan club.

"I WON! NOW MOVE IT INO-PIG!!"

"NO WAY! IN YOUR DREAMS I WON! _YOU_ MOVE BILLBORAD-BROW!!"

Everyone sweat dropped when the both fell through on to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs only to jump back up and march right in Naruto's direction! _'Holy mother of- she's gonna sit with me! I knew it she really does lik-' _

"NARUTO! Move it! You're in my seat!" _huh?_

"_Your_ seat? You mean _my _seat _I'm_ sitting next to Sasuke!" while Ino and Sakura started another shouting match Naruto turned to find his hated rival occupying the seat beside him. The whole time. And he didn't even notice. _God damn it!_ Hopping up onto the desk in front of him the blonde leaned in and glared at the pretty boy Uchiha who glared back just as hard, he didn't see what's so great about him or why the girls liked him; he was a bastard 24/7! Suddenly Naruto felt someone bump into him from behind sending him flying forward right into the lips of a wide eyed Sasuke.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!" scrambling off the other boy he hurriedly wiped his mouth and tongue clean, raising his head he was met with a hoard of rabid angry fan girls thirsting for blood. His blood. Shit.

"Wait!, WAIT! No, it wasn't my fault! No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

"Good morning everyone!" the grinning chuunin set down a pile of papers before turning to face the class.

"Once again congratulations on becoming Konaha's newest Genin! Okay today we're just going to be placing you into your teams then you can leave, but make sure you back after lunch, because your jounin sensei's will be coming to collect you. Okay listen up team 1..."

Naruto was practically bouncing I his seat, he was so gonna get paired up with R-Sakura! He just knew it! He could see it now, the both of them on missions together, beating bandits, escorting princesses and when his pink haired angel gets into trouble he would be there to swoop in and save the day! With no Sasuke bastard there to get in the way!

"In team 7 we have Naruto Uzumaki..."

This was it!

"Sakura Haruno..." YESSS!!!! It was fate it had to be!!

"WHAT!!!!! NO WAY NOT THAT IDOIT NARUTO!!!" nearly half the class jumped in their seats when the pink haired girl shouted her protest.

"Sigh, Sakura please be quite so I can finish."

"eh he he, sorry sensei" sending her one last look Iruka-sensei read the last name of team 7

"And Sasuke Uchiha. In team 8 we have..."

"WWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" even the combined yells of the two class blondes didn't stop Sakura's gleeful sequels of delight being heard from everyone in a 50 mile radius.

"YESS!!! YESSS!!! YEESSSSS!!!! True love triumphs again!!"

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

"SAKURA! Hey Sakura wait up!" the blonde run after the pink haired girl trying to catch her before she disappeared behind the building corner. She turned around just as he reached her with a slightly put-out look on her pretty face, you could clearly see the annoyance in her eyes.

"What is it Naruto can't you see I'm looking for Sasuke-kun!" abruptly her expression changed, the kyuubi container could practically see the hearts floating around her. "Now that we're on a team together Sasuke and I will be sending so much time together, training, going out on da- ehem, but before all that happens we need to bond more as a couple, starting with lunch! I even made him a bento, he'll be sure to love it!"

Naruto sweat dropped then mental shook himself '_focus now's the perfect time to ask her out!_' grinning wide he asked her "ah, S-sakura? Since that jerk isn't here how about we have lunch together! Uh, as a team I mean!"

"Yeah right! You just want a _date! _How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through that thick head of yours? NO, and that's final! Now I'm going to go look for Sasuke-kun."

As he watched her walk off with a frown marring his whiskered face he though how unfair it was that the 'bastard Uchiha, pretty boy' got all of Sakura's attention when all he did was ignore her. A wide grin spread across his face and he slinked away from the road side like a sly fox on the trail of his dinner...

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Sakura looked up from her seat on the street side bench to see the object of her desire coming down the path towards her. Getting to her feet the only female member of team 7 called out to her team mate with a pretty blush staining her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun how are you? Did have lunch already? How about having lunch with me? I even made you a bento! I spent all night making it for you with all your favourites; we're team mates now so we should be spending more time together now right?" Getting it out all in one breath really fast, she came out redder in the face than she began.

"hn I'm fine, did you say that bento's for me?" Sakura swore she must have died and gone to heaven when the normally broody boy smiled at her "Thank you Rin you must have spent a long time on it" scratch that she was most _defiantly_ in heaven no doubt abo- wait. _what?_

"Rin?! No, Sasuke-kun my name's _Sakura _we're team mate's now..." tailing off slowly she watched the realisation flitter across his face, not saying anything he frowned and looked away then back at her face as if trying to figure out some sort of complicated puzzle and couldn't find the last piece cause it had been kicked under the table. Looking away again he started to walk off, so she called out to him to make him stop.

"WAIT!! Sasuke-kun! um you, I mean if you want! Maybe... have lunch with me, like a date?!" closing her eyes hopefully with a full blush staining her face she was completely unprepared for the image that greeted her as she reopened her eyes.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Naruto continued to stare at Sakura after she asked him or rather _Sasuke_ out, again. He was about to leave so he could sort out the mess in his head before he had to go meet his new sensei when he felt a hand grab him from behind.

"Dope you better have a good explanation for this." _Shit!_

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why are there _TWO_ Sasuke's?! What's going on here?!" _double shit!_

"Um, well you see... it was, it happen like-, IT WAS ALL SASUKE'S FAULT!!!" breaking free of Sasuke's hold on his shirt Naruto made a run for the academy, and as far away from his two team mate's as possible. And it would have worked to, if he had realised that was where his _entire_ team was to meet their sensei there. The beating that ensued when Sakura court up with the blonde gennin has been edited out do to harsh violence...

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

As team 7 sat together in one of the academy classrooms waiting for their sensei to show up Naruto sitting as far away from Sasuke as possible while nursing his bruises and attempting to simultaneously glaring at the back of said boy's head. Key word attempting to, with all his bruises it looked more like he was constipated.

Using the time he had he spent it musing over the resent mix up with Sakura's name, the blonde figured it was all _his_ fault none of it would have happened if _he_ could keep his _own_ memory's and feeling's in his _own_ head! Naruto hated it when that happened, and it had been happening more and more frequently. In all honesty it was starting to really scare him, what if one day he woke up and he wasn't _Naruto _anymore? What would happen then? Would _he_ completely own his body would he _become_ him? He was starting to lose sleep over it too, to scared to go to sleep because he was afraid he would never wake up again.

He was broken out of his musing's when the door opened and a weird looking guy poked his head through the door, judging by the Hiate-ate covering his left eye Naruto guess that this must be his new jounin instructor, and he couldn't help the feeling that he's seen him somewhere before.

"YOUR THREE HOUR'S LATE!!!" the newcomer just smiled at the two angry genin and completely ignored the one who was glaring at him with murderous intent.

"Hmm my first impression of you all is, I don't like you. Meet me on the roof!"

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

**Finally! It took me forever to finish this, and it's only the first chappy too!!**

**A/N: FYI **_**him**_** is Obito, just so you know... **

**Well anyway hope you loved it! Remember to review; good review's always feed my mind!!**

_***sigh***_** now I have to write a second chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The boy who used to be**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Naruto related.

**Summary: **In the beginning it was just flashes, flashes of a face or a voice, even flashes of feelings. Then they started to grow...

**Pairings: **No pairings but if you really want to you could take it as a slight Kaka/Obi/Naru fic

**Chapter Two: **

The three gennin sat side by side opposite their new sensei waiting for him to finish reading his precious orange book of smut. Naruto sighed as the copy-nin let out another perverted giggle, _'what a friggn' weirdo!' _Just as he was about to open his mouth to complain the silver haired jounin closed his book with a snap! Startling all three genin, Though Sasuke tried to hide it.

"So how about we introduce ourselves hm?"

"Uno, what do you mean Sensei?" Sakura spoke up for her team

"Hm? Oh well let's start with your names, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future... you get the idea."

When no one spoke up Sakura once again took the initiative. _(Stupid boys!)_

"Uh, why don't you go first Sensei?"

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake I have many likes, a few dislikes, I have hobbies, and my dreams for the future... are none of your business."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at his new sensei's answer _'so he's a crazy pirate form the planet 'Bed hair' sent to corrupt us poor little newbie genin with his smutty porn books. Nice.'_

"Alright your turn Pinky"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are..." the loud sequel the female let loose was enough to temporary deafen all her team mates, though fortunately they all got their hearing back by the time she finished speaking. **(A/N: Sorry Sakura fans I couldn't help my self... ^^)**

After cleaning out his ears Kakashi pointed to the next idiot,

"Your turn Mr. Broody" after giving the copy-nin the best _'Uchiha Glare # 4'_ he could muster and only getting an eye smile in response. Sasuke growled out his own introduction

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't have any likes, I dislike airhead fan girls and orange idiots, and my dream for the future is more of an ambition, to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

Naruto glared at the raven for the 'orange idiot' comment and then glared even harder when Sakura got all starry eyed at the bastards lame emo rant. The blonde was practically growling when she started up about how 'super cool' he was, _stupid bastard._

"Alright, alright calm down now, it's your turn Blondie"

Taking a deep breath Naruto grinned at his new sensei "My names Obito U- Uh I-I mean Naruto Uzumaki!!! Yeah, and I- um like Ramen and-and I'M GIONG TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!! BELIEVE IT!!!"

Closing his eyes up tight while trying to ignore the stares of his team mates he berated himself on mixing up his own name with _his!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!

"Geeze Dope I knew you were an idiot but getting your own name wrong, you're even more lame than I thought!"

Naruto snapped his eyes open to glare at the smirking Uchiha; He was embarrassed to find that Sakura was laughing at him too, trying her best to smother her giggles behind one of her hands. Pouting he turned his bright red face to see his sensei's reaction to his mess up, and was surprised to find him staring right back at him wide eyed, frozen in shock.

'_Oh man even sensei is thinks I'm a huge idiot!'_

After overcoming his shock Kakashi explained to team 7 about the 'real' genin test and told them not to eat any breakfast and that they were to meet him the next day at 5am on the bridge outside training grounds 3.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

A light breeze flittered through his gravity deifying hair as he stood at the memorial stone his gaze fixated on only one particular name, _Obito_. The boy who he watched die right in front of him, the boy who gave him his precious eye, the boy who still continues to haunt him even now. Closing his one visible eye the copy-nin spoke out loud.

"Obito, just what are you up to?"

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Three hours later the silver haired jounin left to meet his team, and because he didn't have to go very far he took his sweet time doing so. Rounding the corner to the bridge he could clearly see only two of his little genin had shown up.

Frowning Kakashi jumped into the trees to get closer without being seen.

'_Hm, where oh where could the little blonde be...?'_

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

'_Oh man, oh man, oh maaannn I'm LATE!!!'_ running as fast as he possibly could Naruto berated himself on sleeping in, not that he could really help it he'd been having the strangest dream and couldn't bring himself to wake up.

'_It was pitch black, everywhere he looked was completely dark._

_He was running, he knew he had somewhere to go, no that wasn't right he was running towards something, something important._

_There was a flash of silver to his left, it was only a blur of colour in the darkness, but anything was better than the suffocating shadows that surrounded him, changing course he ran towards the silvery mass that was slowly becoming more solid the closer he got. _

_A boy, the shape had come into focus it was a young boy with bright silver hiar, younger than himself by a few years. A feeling of dread washed over him, that boy was in trouble! He needed to move, he needed to move NOW!'_

Naruto snapped out of his daze to see he was almost at the bridge he could already see his team mates by now, and Sakura did _not_ look happy.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Finally reaching the bridge the blonde took a quick look around him, Sasuke was leading against the railing glaring at him and Sakura wasn't too far away with a look that could curl your toes in fear. Vaguely he noticed that Kakashi wasn't here yet but he was much more focused on the murderous konuchi marching towards him emitting slight killer intent.

"Wait, uh I can explain! See what happened was... uh there was this huge bird! Yeah, and it was attacking this cute little bunny! And I uh, I couldn't just leave it there who knows what would've happened to it! So I took it to the vet, see and it had a collar so I had to go find its owner! And then this scary looking clown showed up! And, and uh..."

Trailing off slowly he could see She didn't believe him for a second, even Sasuke was looking at him like he just started singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' while wearing an over the top pink Toto. As you can guess it was a _little_ unnerving.

He was saved by a shower of leaves, the leader of team seven appeared next to the blonde greeting them with a casual two fingered wave.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE BOTH LATE!!!"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, the jounin replied "Sorry I got lost on the road to life? _Anyway_... follow me!"

Not waiting for a response Kakashi started walking away towards the training grounds leaving the rest of them to hurriedly catch up to him.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

**(A/N: I'm skipping the test explanation you should know what it's about anyway...)**

"Ready? 3... 2... 1... GO!" jumping away both Sakura and Sasuke left to hide leaving Naruto and their Sensei standing in the middle of the training field. Kakashi watched the blonde closely taking in the glazed and confused look in his eyes to the frown planted on his whiskered face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

That seemed to snap the blonde out of his self induced trance, flashing the copy-nin a full faced grin

"Sorry, it was like Dai ja voo or something!"

Narrowing his only visible eye he continued to watch as Naruto settled into the basic academy stance, or at least a very sloppy version of it. "I get it now, I've done this all before. This is all about teamwork isn't it? Don't answer that, I know the answer."

Shooting him a wide shit eating grin "hey don't go anywhere okay! I'll be right back with my team mates to kick your ass, you hear!!!"

Kakashi watched Naruto jump away to where Sakura had hidden herself with narrowed eyes. He now knew something was defiantly not right with that kid, just how did the supposed dead last of the academy able to figure out the hidden meaning of the bell test, when none of the other genin teams before him had?

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Crouching down behind the pink haired konuchi Naruto tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"AAAHHH!!!"

A loud thud echoed through the surrounding greenery leaving a groaning blonde and an angry she-demon in its wake.

"Geeze Naruto! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"S-sorry Sakura-chan.... ugh!"

Picking himself of the ground he gave the huffing girl a sheepish grin "I didn't mean to scare ya! Honest! I just wanted you to come with me to get Sasuke is all!"

Blinking owlishly she gave the kyuubi container a confused stare "Sasuke?"

"Yeah! If you, me and Sasuke-Teme all work together we'll bet that stupid Cyclopes for sure!"

"That's a nice though and all Naruto, but are you forgetting something!? There's only _two_ bells stupid! One of us won't get one!!!"

"W-well yeah but I'll give you my bell okay! It's a promise! And Uzumaki Naruto always keeps his promise's Believe it!!!"

"You'd give me your bell? Seriously?!"

Getting unnerved by Sakura's constant staring he grabbed her by the hand and starting pulling her away.

"Then come on already! we still gotta get Sasuke-teme ya know!"

Giving the whiskered boy a smile she nodded her agreement "Right!"

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

"_Psst Bastar-_AH!_ Sakura-chan!"_

"_Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard, idiot!"_

"_But- "_

"_But nothing!"_

Glaring at his to teammates that had shown up out of nowhere and most likely gave away his hiding spot **(A/N: though I doubt he was hiding very well if they found him that easily...)** he interrupted their _conversation._

"What do you two want now? Go away, your annoying me!"

The raven haired newbie ninja turned back to watching the man clearing waiting for his chance to strike.

"Ah! But Sasuke-kun we-"

Seeing his opening he leaped out already halfway through the hand seals of his jutsu, not bothering to hear the end of what the annoying fan-girl had to say.

Finishing on the Tora sign he called out the name of his best jutsu.

"Grand fireball no jutsu!"

Just catching the surprise look in his sensei's eye's before he was swallow by the flame's gave him a satisfied smirk, only to have it wipe of as the flames dispersed leaving only scorched earth.

'_What the- where'd he go?!'_

His question was answered when he sensed something behind him, spinning around he kicked out at the silver haired jounin only to have it caught in the masked ninja's grasp. Twisting his body around he followed it up with a punch to the face only for that to be stopped as well.

"Well now isn't this interesting, eh Sasuke?!" growling at the lame eye smile his sensei sent him, he broke out of the other ninja's hold with a spin only to turn back to find him gone.

"STUPID BASTARD IT"S JUST LIKE WE WERE _TRYING_ TO TELL YOU-"

Sasuke ignored the blonde idiot in favour of searching for the missing copy cat.

'Uh! We're is h-'

His though was cut short as a tug on his ankles pulled him underground until only his scrawling head could be seen.

"STUPID BASTARD!!! THIS WOULDN"T HAVE HAPPEND IF YOU HAD JUST LISTENED TO US IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"Maybe you should listen to your teammate's hm?"To busy glaring at the jounin as he walked away Sasuke didn't notice when Naruto and Sakura appeared on either side of he and started digging him out.

"Hey Teme! Pay attention, we're talking to you here!"

"Go away I never asked for your help dope"

"Oh yeah? You gonna dig yourself out then bastard?!"

Scoffing under his breath his close his mouth and remained silent as he waited patiently for his teammates to dig him out. After being pulled free Sasuke brushed the dirt and other chunks of earth from his clothes.

"Come with us Sasuke-kun we have a plan to bet Kakashi-sensei together"

"I don't need your help, I can get a be-"

"Just shut up and come on stupid bastard"

Naruto grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him off towards the tree line with Sakura following closely behind.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Kakashi stood, no wait it was more like he was _leaning_ against a tree reading his beloved Icha Icha waiting for his adorable little students. He had been watching them earlier as they dug out Sasuke, they were working as a team and that make him smile behind his mask. He had all ready made up his mind to pass them but he wanted to see what they would do.

Snapping out of his thoughts he sensed the only female member of team 7 coming up behind him. The copy-cat nin did a quick scan for the other two, finding Naruto off to the right with Sasuke opposite him on his left. Hearing the familiar whistling sound the silver haired jounin quickly tucked his book away while dodging the flying shurikun. Turning to face the pink konuchi Kakashi was met with another volley of kunai and throwing star's. Pulling out a kunai of his own he easily deflected the oncoming attack.

"Maa Sakura you should know better to use such an obvious attack on a jounin such as myself"

The lazy, bored look in his eye turned warily when she only smiled in response

"Your right sensei, so it's a good thing _at_ you"

His eye's then widened when all of the surrounding weapons turned to smoke and reviled twenty of Naruto's shadow clones in their wake. Not giving the jounin another second to react the clones all charged at once, grabbing his limbs in a lock hold. As Kakashi prepared to make a replacement he heard the shout from behind him.

"GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!!!"

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Naruto stood behind Sasuke as he released the jutsu on the sliver haired ninja, trapped in clones, not wanting to get caught the flames when they hit. As the smoke cleared the two young genin were met with the site of nothing but charred earth and a burnt log.

"Gah! What the hell where'd he go?!"

"How the heck would I know dope!"

"U-um you guys?"

Glance over at their female teammate they found her held wide eyed in the arms of their sensei with a kunai held to her throat. The blonde sent the jounin a vicious glare at his cheap trick, and received a humour filled eye smile in return.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!!"_

"Well, well, well what are you going to do now hm?"

Growling under his breath Naruto gathered his chakra ready to make more shadow clones when the loud sound of the timer went off.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

**FINISHED THE CHAPPY!!!!!! FINALLY!!!! .**

**Hope you like it! It took forever to write!!!**

**Omake:**

"Uh, why don't you go first Sensei?"

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes include reading exotic novels and eggplants, my dislikes are you three snot nose children, people who abandon their team mates, and the monster under my bed. My hobbies include standing in front of the villages' memorial stone being emo, and my dreams for the future... to be the green wiggle. ^^

**REVIEW's PLEASE!!! They are the cheese to my macaroni ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The boy who used to be**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Naruto related.

**Summary: **In the beginning it was just flashes, flashes of a face or a voice, even flashes of feelings. Then they started to grow...

**Pairings: **No pairings but if you really want to you could take it as a slight Kaka/Obi/Naru fic

**Chapter Three: **

Naruto watched on as the copy-cat nin tied their grumbling female teammate to the weather worn, training stump. Sasuke was sitting to her right, leaning back against his own stump, with the blonde sitting opposite him to her left.

"Well then because Sakura got caught in that simple genjutsu and did the least amount of fighting she doesn't get to have lunch"

Naruto glared as Kakashi handed both himself and Sasuke their bento box's with amusement shining in his only visible eye. Glancing at Sakura, he felt a knot twist in his gut at the embarrassed and disappointed look on her face as her stomach let loose a rather loud rumble. He didn't even bother opening his like Sasuke did, if Sakura had to go hungry then so did he!

"Well now, I feel like I should be informing you all of the hidden meaning behind today's test but it seems someone already had that figured out from the start" This was followed with a rather bland stare in the blondes direction.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head smiling shakily back at the jounin

"Teamwork. A good shinobi knows that teamwork is an essential part of successfully completing missions and assignment giving to them by our Hokage, and those who don't - or rathershould I say _can't_ understand that don't deserve to wear our village's Hitai-ite."

Naruto's entire focus was solely on Kakashi hanging on to the older nin's every word, even Sasuke and Sakura were listing intently to the serious tone in the jounin's voice.

"Those who break the rules are Trash, but those who-"

"-abandon their teammates are worse than trash" mumbling the last part to himself under his breath Naruto stole another glance at Sakura tied up beside him hungry and miserable. Picking up his unopened lunch the blonde held it out to his female teammate the same time as Sasuke offered the rest of his.

"Here, we're teammate's right? So eat. You'll only slow us down otherwise" The blonde growled as the last Uchiha finished speaking, looking away still holding out his bento in offering.

"BASTARD!!! YOU-"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" shocked Naruto turned to gape at the starry-eyed adoration Sakura was giving the other boy.

"B-but Sakura-chan!! Awww..." Hanging his head in defeat he turned back to their sensei only to find him gone...

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Kakashi glanced up from his little orange book to watch Team 7 as they worked on their latest mission, gardening for Yamashita-san. Sasuke and Sakura where having no problems picking out the weeds from the flowers, though Naruto had somehow gotten it into his head that everything from grass to Tulips were weeds.

"Mah, Mah Naruto go slower you're pulling up the flowers you won't get paid if you destroy the clients garden"

"B-but Kakashi-sensei! They all look the same to me! How am I supposed to tell the flowers from the weeds?"

Sasuke interrupted the conversation before he could give his answer to the distressed blonde "Hn, if you had just been paying attention at the beginning dope you would have heard Yamashita-san's explanation"

"Yeah, Naruto start paying attention! If we don't get paid because of you, I'll be taking my cut out of your hide, you hear me!" Sakura added shaking a threatening fist in said boy's direction.

"Hehe, uh y-yeah I got it! I got it!" turning back to his book as the genin went to work again Kakashi thought to himself how he landed himself with such a disfuncional team. _'ahh... I beat Asuma and Kurenai don't have to put up with this sort of stuff.... well, at least Kurenai doesn't'_

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

With the sun beating down on his back as Naruto and the rest if team 7 continued on with their work, pulling down the collar of the jacket he noticed how much he was sweating under all his clothes. Unzipping his bright orange jacket he shrugged it off and tossed it to the side, out of the way. Glancing over at his teammates he noticed they were both sweating as well though not as much as him seeing as they were both wearing short sleeved shirts. Moving his gaze over to their sensei he frowned taken in the relaxing jounin's appearance, he was hurled up in the cool, shade of the only tree in the garden lounging on the lowest brunch, while comfortably reading from his smutting romance book.

Grumbling the blonde turned back to his weeding with a frown firmly planted on his whiskered face. _'Stupid jounin he could at least help out at little to make the job go faster!'_ his mind wandered as he remembered the other silver haired child from his latest dreams.

"_Obito? Hey come on we're on a mission stop spacing out!" The newly graduated genin turned to glare at his Smiling Sensei_

"Mission?!_ This isn't a mission, all we're doing is looking for some stupid cat!! I thought our first mission would be something cool, like saving a princess or beating up some nasty bandits" The blonde jounin just smiled amused at his little tantrum._

"_Now, now Obito these missions are good practice for future missions, everyone does them even I did when I was a genin!" slightly mollified that his sensei also suffered thought these degrading missions he turned to his teammates only to be meet with an 'I-am-better-than-you-cause-your-an-idiot' stare from the silver haired, 6 year old protégé _

"What?!_ You got a problem with me you little brat?!" next thing he knew he was eating dirt, and sporting a rather large and very sore lump on his head...._

"_Don't be so mean to Kakashi-kun, Obito!!!" spitting out the dirt, he looked up at the angry konuchi flinching when he noticed the still raised fist ready to deliver more pain if needed. Getting up off the ground the dark haired boy shot a glare at the youngest member of the team out of the corner of his eye, the smug brat just turned away, though Obito could swear he was smirking under that mask of his._

Snapping back to the present Naruto noticed

They had almost finished weeding and Kakashi was off to the side chatting with their implorer about the pulled up flowers, needless to say he didn't look happy _'oops?'_

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

Scanning over the D rank mission list The Hokage looked up at the genin standing across the room looking haggard and worn _'hm, perhaps an easier mission for now' _

"Well it seems the Daimyo's wife has lost her cat and nee-"

"_THAT THING IS STILL ALIVE?!!!"_ Everyone's head snapped towards the Blonde at his outraged shout staring at him as though he'd just lost his head.

"hehe, uh I mean... a kitty cat? How cute!"

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

"No sign of the target, Sakura?"

"Sorry, No sign from my position"

Naruto ignored the radio buzzing in his ear in favour of silently taking position behind their target. 'Alright! Your mine stupid cat!' crouching down low to the ground he shifted his weight slightly ready to pounce.

'_Jumping out of the bush he grabbed the target by the tail and heaved. _

"_MEOW!!! *hiss*" _

"_ahhhhhhhh!!!"_

_Okay so maybe pulling its tail wasn't the best idea, especially when it has claws. Needless to say it hurt like a mother fuc-_

Breaking out of the memory as Sasuke burst through the bush and snatched up the cat.

(A/N: The following scene has been censored due to Sasuke's horrible potty mouth. ^w^")

After Sasuke handed over the cat to the female member of them 7, though Naruto though it looked like he was throwing it. They headed back to the tower to finish up their mission, and then it was time to head home.

_*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O* O*B*I*T*O*N*A*R*U*T*O*_

**OMG!!!! I hope your happy with this short chappy!!! I was going to write a little more.... but.... I'll just save it for the next chapter!! ^w^**

**BTW: I only write in my spare time soooo don't expect quick updates.**

**Reviews are loved!!! OwO**


	4. AN

Hey everyone~ ^-^

Sorry to say but I won't be continuing this story anymore, BUT don't worry **Dragon-Wolf Tamer **has offered to continue it for me! *Random cheering*

So you can check out her continuation here: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5869701/1/The_boy_who_used_to_be_continued


End file.
